onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Daikon
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom Scouting Unit Straw Hat Grand Fleet | occupation = Scout ; Pirate | jva = Masaya Takatsuka }} Daikon is a dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom who first appeared on Green Bit. Appearance Daikon is an average-sized dwarf with light-colored skin and a large tear-shaped nose. He wears a hood with pointed ears on it that curve back. Personality Little is known about Daikon's personality, but he is usually seen with a mischievous smile on his face. He is quite brave, having sacrificed himself to allow his comrades to continue Operation SOP. Abilities and Powers Daikon seems fairly strong, being able to topple Lao G with the assistance of Nubon and Baxcon. He was not, however, strong enough to subdue the pirate. History Dressrosa Arc He was first seen participating in the SOP operation. He was one of the dwarves who carried Robin through the narrow tunnel to the underground trade port, along with Inhel, Cotton, and Baxcon. In the anime, Daikon was the dwarf Robin thanked for carrying her, and not launching her into the wall like Usopp's dwarves. After exiting the tunnel, the dwarves then split into two groups. One group remained with Usopp and Robin while the other group, including Daikon, went with Thunder Soldier to go to the royal palace to assassinate Doflamingo. The group with Thunder Soldier boarded a lift to the royal palace and were later confronted by Lao G. Thunder Soldier and the dwarves fought him, but they seemed to be outmatched. The lift later reached the royal palace and Lao G continued to have the upper hand. When the palace shook due to Pica's confrontation with Luffy's group, some of the dwarves, including Daikon, took the opportunity to pin Lao G down, enabling Thunder Soldier to move forward. Daikon and his comrades were later found by Kin'emon and Wicca. They left the palace after the toys returned to their original forms. Sometime after Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", the other dwarves from Kyros' group reunited with Leo's group at the underground trade port when Kin'emon arrived there. After Doflamingo put a price on the heads of twelve people, including Usopp and Robin, the former toys turned on their saviors. The dwarves fled to the surface with Usopp, Robin, and their allies. After running through the colosseum stands, they later reached the top of the old King's plateau and reunite with Doldo and Viola. While Leo and Kabu decided to go with Rebecca to find Luffy, Daikon and his group decided to go to the SMILE factory to assist Franky. Once they arrived at the factory, they used pink bees to display a message to the enslaved dwarves, informing them of Doflamingo's trickery. They soon revolted and unlocked the doors to the factory, allowing Franky and Daikon's group to enter. After Franky defeated Senor Pink, the dwarves began the destruction of the SMILE factory. With the factory demolished, the dwarves carried Franky outside and were then seen looking in unison towards the city, much to Franky's confusion. Franky then told them to stop staring and run away from the shrinking Birdcage instead. While fleeing, they ran into Zoro, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro. Once Zoro informed them of his plan to hinder the Birdcage, the dwarves were awestruck. Since the factory cannot be cut by the Birdcage, the dwarves and Franky used it to push the Birdcage back. When Luffy finally defeated Doflamingo and brought the Birdcage down, the dwarves rejoiced with tears of joy as Luffy's victory was announced to Dressrosa. During the aftermath, the dwarves gathered in front of Kyros and saluted their commander. Three days after Doflamingo's defeat, the Marines were mobilized to pursue Luffy and his allies. The dwarves hindered the Marines by stealing their weapons. The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Sometime after the Straw Hat Pirates left Dressrosa, Daikon became part of Leo's newly-formed pirate group. The crew then went to assist the Dressrosa citizens into rebuilding their homes. When the citizens gave them a new ship, Daikon and the crew marveled at it before checking it out. References Site Navigation ca:Daikon es:Daikon fr:Daikon it:Daicon Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Tontatta Pirates Category:Dressrosa Characters